DJ Got Us Fallin' In Love Again
by KnightSpark
Summary: Blake gets dragged to a dance club by Yang so she can hit on guys, despite the former being less than enthusiastic by the idea. However, that all changes when she sees a familiar figure break it down on the dancefloor. Song is by Usher ft. Pitbull.


**KS: Hello-hello-hello, this is your boy KnightSpark here with yet another RWBY songfic. Now, in the last one, before I was rudely interrupted by someone who shall remain nameless for the time being, I was about to mention that I was going to make an a compiliation of all the songfics I have written, like a sort of album. Don't worry, I'm planning on taking credit for the original songs or anything, this is just for the fun of it. But I don't have that many songfics to go on, so it'll be a while before that'll happen. Anyway, the song you are about to hear is 'DJ Got Us Fallin' In Love Again' by Usher featuring Pitbull. If you have the song on your phone or iPod, feel free to play it when you read this fic. Now enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Blake has always known that Yang could be a little on the wild side, but her latest suggestion was so far beyond that, Blake could utter only one word.<p>

"What?"

"Come on, kitten." Yang said playfully, ignoring Blake's scowl from being called 'kitten' due to obvious circumstances. "You need to get out more. And more importantly, get your mind off of this Adam person."

"You make it sound like we had a relationship."

"Well, didn't you?"

"Not the type of relationship _you're _thinking about. Ours was strictly professional." On that note, Yang let out a perverted grin.

"Oh, I'm sure it's professional in _some_ places, specifically-" Yang was interuppted when Blake's signature glare was piercing into her like a hot knife on butter.

"I was only joking." she said apologetically.

"Well, do me a favour: don't. You suck at it." Blake deadpanned.

"I do not." the blonde while crossing her arms and pouting a little.

"I beg to differ. 'Start off the semester with a Yang'? That's the best you had?"

"I was waiting for the right moment."

"Either way, it sucked. It sucked so bad that it's making vacuum manufacturers go out of business." Yang chuckled at that.

"Hey, that was good. You should write that down for later."

"Here's a better idea: why don't _you _write stuff down so people won't have to look at you like you've been knocked upside the head." Blake said sarcastically.

"You know, you can be a wisecrack when you want to be."

"I'm wasting my time here. I'm going to the dorm." Blake sighed as she got up from the desk and walked towards the library exit, only to run into Sun and the rest of his team.

"Sun? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well, midterms are coming up and _some people _dragged me here because they have the impression that I'm going to 'fail'." he explained while glaring at his team.

"No Sun, it's not that we think you're going to fail." Neptune said nervously. "It's just that you've been spending less time studying and more time going to the book store checking out the latest swimsuit-"

"I thought I told you not to mention that!" Sun hissed through clenched teeth. Blake raised an eyebrow at this new information.

"Swimsuits?" she asked. Sun began to sweat bullets.

"I-It's nothing, it's nothing." He then grabbed Neptune by his collar and looked him dead in the eye. "_Nothing._"

"Hey man, chill out." Sage whispered. He turned to Blake. "So where are you going?"

"Anywhere that she's not within 50 feet of." she responded, gesturing towards Yang, who had a offended look on her face.

"Why, what did she suggest this time?"

"She had this ridiculous idea that me and her should go to a club to pick up guys or whatever."

"That doesn't sound like a ridiculous idea."

"This is Yang we're talking about. Only God what she has planned."

"Yeah, well, you're going to the club with me, even if I have to carry you over my shoulder." Yang said as she walked towards Blake. The latter glared at her.

"You even think about and I'll cut off all of your hair."

"Eh, I'm willing to risk it."

"Wait, don't you get all psycho if even a strand of hair is cut off?" Scarlet asked.

"Why, do you want to see for yourself?" Yang asked. Scarlet was about to pluck one a strand of Yang's hair, only to be stopped halfway by Blake.

"Don't." she said bluntly.

"Why not?"

"Trust me, you'll regret it later on."

"But how will I know if I don't-"

"Scarlet, just take her word for it." Sun interrupted. "If she says you'll regret it, then you probably will."

"Alright."

"So, do you guys wanna come with?" Yang offered.

"Sure. I don't have anything better to do." Sun said grinning widely.

"Uh Sun... midterms? Did you forget that?" Neptune whispred.

"Is it too much to ask for you to not be a nerd, man?" Sun groaned.

"Intellectual!" Neptune corrected. "How many times do I have to say it? INTELLECTUAL! Thank you."

"I don't see the difference."

"Ugh... why do I even bother?"

The girls watch the two squabble over the petty reason and sighed in disappointment.

"So, you in?" Yang asked hopefully.

"I thought I made it clear that I wasn't going to." Blake answered with little emotion.

"And I made it clear that you were going even if I had to carry you over your shoulder."

"You wouldn't."

=5 Hours Later=

"I can't believe you carried me all the way to this place on your shoulder." Blake muttered. At the moment, they were in a club that had blue and white decor all over the place. Even the dance floor had the same color pattern.

"Hey, I mean what I say. Although, pounding your fists on my back and screaming 'help, I'm being held against my will!' was a bit over the top." Yang said, gulping down a glass of ginger ale. Blake had cola in hers.

"So when are these 'guys' you mentioned are going to show up?" Yang looked at her teammate in disbelief.

"You're kidding, right?"

"No, I actually want to know when your 'guys' show up."

"You have no idea how the procedure works, do you?"

"What procedure?"

"You don't wait around for some random guy to hit on you. You walk around and hit on them yourself."

"Really?"

"What? You expect some guy to just appear out of nowhere and start dancing his tail off to some catchy tune?"

As soon as Yang said that, the DJ started to play music. Then all of a sudden, people started to dance in perfect synchronization. Just when things couldn't get any weirder for the girls, they saw Sun walk up in front of the group, only he wasn't dressed in his usual attire. He had on a black dress jacket with a black shirt, black dress pants white sneakers. Why he was wearing that was anyone's guess.

"Is that... Sun?" Blake asked, astounded.

"It's either him or he has a twin who dresses up better." Yang answered. Then they saw him dance along with the group. And unless their ears were messing around with them, they could've sworn they heard him sing while dancing.

So we back in the club  
>With our bodies rockin' from side to side<br>Side-side to side  
>Thank God the week is done<br>I feel like a zombie gone back to life  
>Back-back to life<br>Hands up  
>Yeah, suddenly we all got our hands up<br>No control of my body  
>Ain't I seen you before?<br>I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes  
>Eyes-eyes-eyes<br>'Cause baby tonight  
>The DJ got us fallin' in love again<br>Yeah, baby tonight  
>The DJ got us fallin' in love again<br>So dance, dance  
>Like it's the last, last<br>Night of your life, life  
>Gon' get you right<br>'Cause baby tonight  
>The DJ got us fallin' in love again<p>

Keep downin' drinks like that  
>No tomorrow there's just right now, now, now<br>Now-now-now-now  
>Gon' set the roof on fire<br>Gonna burn this mother- down, down, down  
>Down-down-down-down (come on)<br>Hands up  
>When the music drops, we both put our hands up<br>Put your hands on my body  
>Swear I've seen you before<br>I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes  
>Eyes-eyes-eyes<br>'Cause baby tonight  
>The DJ got us fallin' in love again<br>Yeah, baby tonight  
>The DJ got us fallin' in love again<br>So dance, dance  
>Like it's the last, last<br>Night of your life, life  
>Gon' get you right<br>'Cause baby tonight  
>The DJ got us fallin' in love again<p>

"Wow. He pretty good." Yang said.

"I think his dancing could do a little work." Blake added.

"His dancing was flawless."

"To you, maybe."

Usher, don't lie

"Who said that?" Blake asked, looking around for the source.

"He did. And he's got friends too." She pointed to a young man with silver hair wearing shades, a hoodie, black jeans and black shoes. Beside him were two girls, one who was wearing white and another who was wearing red. They had black hair and pale green eyes with mascara that had the same color as their outfits. The young man started to rap.

Hear no evil  
>Speak no evil<br>See no evil  
>Get it, baby<br>Hope you catch it like T.O., that's how we roll  
>My life is a movie, and you just Tivo<br>Mami got me swishin' like a dreadlock  
>She don't wrestle, but I got her in a headlock<br>Yabba-dabba-doo, make her bed rock  
>Mami on fire<br>Psh, red hot  
>Bada bing, bada boom<br>Mr. Worldwide as I step in the room  
>I'm a hustler, baby, but that you knew<br>And tonight it's just me and you  
>Darling<p>

Then Sun began to sing again.

'Cause baby tonight  
>The DJ got us fallin' in love again<br>(Mr. Worldwide, let's take over the world)  
>Yeah, baby tonight<br>The DJ got us fallin' in love  
>Fallin' in love<br>Oh, so dance, dance  
>So dance, dance<br>Like it's the last, last  
>Night of your life, life<br>Gon' get you right  
>'Cause baby tonight<br>The DJ got us fallin' in love again  
>Yeah, baby tonight<br>The DJ got us fallin' in love again  
>So dance, dance<br>Like it's the last, last  
>Night of your life, life<br>Gon' get you right  
>'Cause baby tonight<br>The DJ got us fallin' in love again  
>Thank you, DJ<p>

"That was just..." Yang whispered.

"Amazing." Blake finished. Yang looked at her in confusion.

"Beg pardon?"

"The way he finished it off was amazing."

"Didn't I just hear you say his dancing could use some work?"

"I did, but his performance was nonetheless impressive."

The girls saw Sun walk up to them.

"So, what did you think?" he asked.

"What do I think?" Blake asked in response.

"Yeah, what do you think?"

"I think that your dancing was amazing." Yang did a double take on what Blake said. On the other hand, however, Sun's expression lit up like his name.

"You really think so?"

"If I didn't, would I do this?"

Blake walked up to him and kissed him on the lips without any sign of warning. Sun's eyes began to widen, but they paled in comparison to Yang's eyes, which were witnessing the moment in front of her. Blake seperated from her lips from Sun's and smiled.

"Does that answer your question?"

"In more ways than one."

"So... you need a partner?"

"Like you needed to ask."

The two walked off to the dancefloor, leaving Yang in her current state. After a few minutes, she went back to normal and looked around.

"What just happened?"

* * *

><p><strong>KS: I hoped you liked that, cause I got something else planned. I have decided to make a voting system on what song you would like for me to make a fanfic out of. To participate, all you have to do is comment or give me a PM on which song you would like to hear. I'm not gonna force you into doing it, but if you want to, go right ahead. But, if no one wants to go through with it, then I'm just gonna do the same thing like I did before. <strong>

**Here are the songs I have selected:**

**'Not Your Birthday' by Allstar Weekend**

**'I'm Into You' by Jennifer Lopez**

**'Nothin' On You' by B.o.B. ft. Bruno Mars**

**'Invincible' by Hedley ft. P. Reign**

**'Can't Say No' by Conor Maynard**

**'Tonight' by Enrique Iglesias ft. Ludacris**

**KS: So, as I said before, comment or PM on what song you would like for me to make a fanfic out of. I shall close the poll on Nov. 15, so get to voting! Have a nice day. This is KnightSpark, signing off.**


End file.
